


Make It Better

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames gets a papercut. Cobb being the Daddy of the group makes it better.</p><p>Originally written for inception_kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written on inception_kink for this prompt:
> 
> "1. Eames gets a paper cut.  
> 2\. Eames goes to everyone and wheedles them into babying him.  
> 3\. ?????  
> 4\. Profit! (and by that I mean can end with Eames/Everyone or Eames/ ~~Arthur~~ Anyone)"

Sure, it was  _just_  a paper cut; or so Arthur told him. It hurt, though. He'd take a gash over a paper cut any day of the week.

Since Arthur had already brushed him off, Eames wandered over to Cobb with a whimper. A small sigh escaped from Cobb as he took Eames' hand. "What... are you asking me to kiss it and make it better?" Cobb would humor him. He did have kids after all.

"Oh, would you, Daddy?" Eames' voice sounded completely delighted. This caught Arthur's attention. In fact, it caught the attention of everyone in the warehouse. Ariadne was amused, setting her maze aside. Yusuf looked at them over the brim of his glasses. Saito hid a small smile.

Cobb slowly pulled Eames' hand toward his lips when suddenly, "Wait, wait, wait. You're not serious about this, are you?" Arthur was on them like projections on a dreamer.

Eames turned his head, grinning a little over this. That grin made Arthur furrow his brow in annoyance. "Getting a little jealous now, are we?"

It was obvious that Arthur was debating over what he was going to do. There was only a moment of hesitation, though, before steeling himself up and prying Cobb's hand off. He brought the digit to his lips, closing his eyes as he kissed it gently. Ever so subtly, his lips parted, causing the wound to sting. That didn't bother Eames one bit with the focused expression on Arthur's face.

"I have another spot that I could say hurt, if you'll do  **that**  to it," Eames commented with a mischievous tone. Luckily, he half-expected the hit he received to the shoulder, so he was able to brace for it.

Well, at least his finger no longer was bothering him. That and it was quite lovely, all the looks the rest of the crew were giving them.


End file.
